This invention relates to pulling devices for wheeled vehicles, and in particular to a flexible, strap-like device attachable to a wheeled cart to aid in maneuvering of the cart by a person wearing the device.
Golf is becoming an increasingly popular sport, both for the thrill and satisfaction of doing well at the sport, as well as the exercise that is available to the golfer. While many golfers ride in an electric or gas-powered cart about the course, thus largely defeating the available exercise, others forego the cart and choose to either carry their bag of golf clubs, have the golf clubs carried by a caddy, or two the golf clubs behind them in a two wheeled, hand-pulled golf cart. Over a golf course having 18 holes of regulation play, the golfer will typically cover over three miles of walking distance, thus enjoying a fair amount of beneficial aerobic exercise.
When pulling a two wheeled golf cart over such long distances, the golfer's arms can become quite tired from constant pulling of the cart, this fatigue affecting the level of play after several hours on the course. Thus, many golfers will forego the two-wheeled cart in favor of a motorized cart so that their arms are not unduly tired by extraneous activity other than play of the game.
Recognizing the detrimental effect of pulling a golf cart over long distances, in the past, efforts have been made to develop carts or cart pulling devices which free the golfer's arms from the pulling task. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,559,981; 3,311,385; 3,328,043 and 3,926,448 disclose various devices for attachment to a cart for pulling of the cart. All such devices, however, are somewhat awkward in that they attach to the waist of the golfer and require either a separate belt or attachment worn by the golfer for towing the golf cart. For proper play of the game, the golfer must continually detach himself from the cart, itself an awkward procedure over 18 holes of play, with several strokes being taken during play of each hole.